A charger is mainly a device for charging the digital products, but the charger of the prior art has the following disadvantages:
1. Since the charger plug of the prior art is fixed on the charger body, when the charger plug is inserted in the power socket or socket, the charger body usually blocks a large area of the socket due to its large volume, preventing the insertion of other plugs of the electrical appliances. Meanwhile, the connection of the charger and the digital products has to be realized by a long connecting cable.
2. The design of the charger structure of the prior art results in a large volume and difficulty for carriage.
3. The USB connecting cable is widely applied in the charging and data transfer for digital products nowadays, however, the charger of the prior art is not provided with a USB connecting cable, instead, a USB charging interface is provided to only fulfill the function of charging. An additional data cable is required for the data transfer. For different data cables may be adapted to different electrical appliances, a plurality of data cables may be needed to be carried, and stored and potential winding problems may be caused.